Returning scars
by thecuriousoracle
Summary: What happens when edmund's dreams turn into reality. And when he dreams of the Battle of Bernua and they don't have Lucy's cordial?
1. Dismal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any characters that C.S Lewis created, however much I want to.**

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction, so it won't be good compared to any of the other stories.**

Chapter 1- Dismal

Edmund stared out at the dismal view in front of him. The Pevensies had just returned to London from staying at the Professor's in the country. But what made this place more boring and lifeless was the fact that he, Lucy, Peter and Susan had been the rulers of Narnia, which had beautiful scenery. But they're out of Narnia now, so one must not dwindle on the past. Edmund studied the landscape around him, there was rubble from a house that has been bombed to his left. To his right was a street with gaps in it where houses had been and straight in front of him was Edmund's own house. The front door was still navy and the garden still unkept, just as Edmund remembered it. He heard his siblings get out of car and grab their suitcases.

"Stop gawping, Ed, and get inside." Peter commanded, Peter had gone back to the bossy and annoying person before they had gone to Narnia. Edmund felt his coming behind Peter so; he made his way to the door.

Once inside Edmund noticed that nothing had changed, there were still the same pictures hanging up on the wall and the same shoes by the door. Edmund was actually happy that nothing had changed; he needed something in his to stay the same.

"Mum?" Called out Susan, there was no answer.

"Mum?" Peter called out, his voice echoing in the house. Still no reply came. Susan put her suitcase in the hall and went through to the living room. The others followed suit by putting their suitcases in the hall, Edmund and Lucy looked upstairs, Peter and Susan looked downstairs and in the garden. With no luck, all of them headed into the living room.

"Where is she, mum said she would be home for when we arrive?" Lucy said in a panicky tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Lu, she's probably gone to the shops" Peter reassured her. Moments later the front door opened, and sure enough, there was their mother holding a couple of shopping bags, which almost dropped when she saw the four of them sitting there.

"You'r—you're early." Helen stammered.

"Happy to see you to mum." Edmund muttered to himself, but not quiet enough to miss Susan's ears, so he got a scowl for his comment. Lucy ran up to their mother and hugged her tightly enough to make Helen gasp. After Helen said to Lucy:

"Let go Lucy dear, I need to say hello to your Sister and Brothers." Lucy looked up and sheepishly grinned and let go. Susan was hugged next, then Peter. Edmund was last to greet his mother. During their hug, Helen whispered in Edmunds ear:

"I hope you've behaved and listened to your brother." Edmund gave a slight nod. He wasn't exactly lying, he did behave mostly and he sometimes (well hardly ever) listen to his brother.

"Well you four better go up stairs and unpack, while I make dinner." Helen Suggested, they all nodded and headed upstairs. None of them spoke while unpacking, and only spoke to their mother at dinner. They told her about their time at the Professor's, but they missed out the part of Narnia because she wouldn't believe them.

"I think I'll head off to bed now, I'm really tired." Edmund announced after Dinner as he started to walk to the door.

"I think I will as well." Peter agreed, also making his way to the door.

"Ok darlings, sleep tight." Helen called to both of them.

As soon as Edmund's touched his pillow, he fell asleep, but it was not a peaceful sleep. But restless and frightening filled with bad memories:

**Edmund's POV (his dream)**

_I sat in the cold damp cell. Ginabrik came by, like always, he started whipping me. After he beat, Ginabrik left, leaving me on my own in the corner. It stung badly, but I wasn't going to show anymore weakness, that's what he wants. An hour later Ginabrik came he looked furious, so that meant it was going to be a really hard beating. He brought the whip hard down onto my back..._

Edmund felt himself being shaken awake, groggily he said,

"What do you want?" while looking up at the concerned face of Peter.

"You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep. Was the dream about _Her_?" Peter said worried. Edmund just nodded, then he realised his back was really and sore, like someone had whipped him. When Peter tried to comfort him, by putting his arm around his back, Edmund winced. He hoped Peter didn't notice, but he did. Peter lifted up the back of Edmund's pyjamas, he heard Peter gasp.

"What on earth happened?" Peter asked Edmund after he put the pyjama top down.

"What do you mean?" Replied Edmund, curious to know what made his brother gasp.

"You have loads of slash marks over your back, they're red and bleeding." He said concerned. Edmund just stared at him, mouth open in shock. Then a familiar voice rang around Edmund's head.

"_It has started, little king."_ No, it can't be her. Aslan killed her, but it was definitely her voice. Edmund was oblivious to everything around him; he was too busy trying to figure out what she meant by '_It has started.'_ Edmund couldn't think of anything, so he went back out of his thoughts to find Peter staring at him.

"Ed?" Peter asked, looking really worried.

"Yes Peter?" Edmund drowsily replied, not wanting to talk.

"Are you ok, you look awfully pale?" Peter asked him.

"I'm fine, just really tired, so I'm going to back to sleep now, ok?" Edmund reassured Peter, not wanting to explain his dream and the voice in his head. Peter looked dissatisfied with Edmund's answer, but nodded anyway.

Once Edmund had gotten back into a deep sleep, which took a very long time, his dreams were, yet again, plagued with bad memories of his time with the White Witch.


	2. Burning

**Author's note: Hello everybody, I would like to say have a happy new year. But could ask all you readers something, please review it what keeps me going and writing. I would also like to thank **_**blazingfire03**___**and **_**Floppyearsthebunny **_**for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters (though I wish I could own Edmund)**

Chapter 2- Burning

Lucy sat at the kitchen table, eating a pancake. To her right was Peter and to her left was Susan. Peter told Lucy about last night, about the marks and Edmund screaming in his sleep. Lucy was worried, marks don't appear from nowhere and screaming in sleep is never good. They both agreed to talk to Edmund, too make sure he didn't do anything stupid like arming himself.

When Edmund eventually came down, Lucy almost wanted to cry out. He was paper white, with black circles under his eyes; he looked like something out of a horror film. Edmund just stood there staring into space; Lucy decided to bring him out of his trance,

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep last night?" She said trying to sound as innocent as possible. Edmund blinked, looked at Lucy and smiled at her.

"Yes I slept fine. How did you sleep?" He said looking at her with a smile.

"I slept fine thank you." Lucy answered, glaring at Edmund. He sat down, taking a sharp intake of breath. Lucy knew Edmund thought no one saw him wince, but she wouldn't let him know that. They all ate breakfast in silence, Edmund was first to 'finish'. Lucy stared down at the hardly touched pancake. Before she could speak, Susan spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going Edmund Pevensie!?!" He looked back to the table.

"To my room, to read" He said while heading back to the door.

"If you think you're going to your room you got another thing coming. You've have only eaten a small mouthful of your pancakes, come back here and finish them. You are getting far too thin." Susan commanded, Edmund trudged back to the table and sat down in front of his plate. Lucy saw his disgusted face as he forced himself to eat the pancakes, with Susan glaring at his plate.

Finally Edmund finished his breakfast and went upstairs. Lucy looked at Peter, who was now just finishing his own breakfast, as if to say 'Should we go and see him now'. Peter gave a slight shake of the head. They have to find out what caused those marks that Peter had told her about.

--------------------x-------------------x----------------x------------------x---------------x---------------x---

Edmund layed on his bed, trying to block out the burning sensation running through his veins. Every breath he took hurt, any movement he made was painful. He closed his eyes and went off into a sleep.

_Edmund's POV for his dream_

_The White Witch came to see me today, probably to get information of me. She waltz up to me and said in a kind tone, "Edmund dear, I will not ask you again, WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTERS IS HEADING?" The last part shouted at him, behind her came her servant dwarf, Ginabrik._

"_I really don't know." I said shakily, becoming nervous because I knew what was coming._

"_Well, you know what happens when people don't answer my questions. Ginabrik." When she said that, the dwarf started to walk towards me, whip in hand. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Then I heard the whoosh of his hand going back and then I felt the blow on my right shoulder…………_

------------------x------------------------x------------x--------------------x------------------x--------------x

Peter and Lucy walked quietly up the stairs, trying to make no noise. Peter stopped in front of Edmund's door and put his ear to it. He heard muffles, Edmund thrashing out and finally a stifle scream. Lucy came behind him, looking at Peter concerned. He pushed the door open and went to Edmund's side, Lucy quietly followed. Edmund had stopped thrashing around and was sleeping peacefully. They were about leave when they both noticed a long slash mark on Edmund's right shoulder.


	3. The voice

**A/N: Please review, it makes my day! I'd like to thank MonkeySaru for her Beta-ing, part of this she actually wrote. Thank-you to all the reviewers as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody, they all belong to C.S Lewis.**

The writhing, agonized dark-haired figure lying in the bed suddenly snapped  
awake, drenched in cold sweat and his right shoulder throbbing.  
As his vision cleared, so did the pain, if only slightly. The horrific visions in his dreams began to fade, all muddled and confused, totally unclear. He moaned into his pillow. He hated night.  
Edmund stood up carefully, his head spinning. Spotting a glistening object outside the window, he looked out.  
The moon shone in all her brilliance up in the late night sky. How long had he been asleep? His mind still reeling from the nightmare, he carefully he opened his bedroom door and walked into the hall way. His throat was incredibly dry. Quietly, dazed, he crept down the stairs, trying his best not to wake anyone up. He turned around the hall corner to see his brother and sister sitting at the kitchen table, mugs in their hands. Lucy looked up to see him, she tugged at Peter's sleeve, the golden-haired brother turned his head and looked at the pale dark haired boy.

"Well he is awake, come sit down Ed, Lucy and I would like to have a chat." Peter said motioning to the chair opposite him. With unease, Edmund lowered himself onto the hard wooden chair. He did not like this one bit, he was scared of what Lucy and Peter might say to him. Peter passed Edmund a mug, it contained warm hot chocolate. He put the mug to his lips and cautiously drank the sweet liquid. Lucy and Peter waited until he had finished drinking, then they started talking.

"Now, Ed, we don't mean to cause any discomfort or anything, but me and Peter were wondering what your dreams have been about?" Lucy said cautiously, he was right, he didn't like this one little bit. He didn't particularly like talking about his night mares. Edmund noticed Peter had started to shift uncomfortably in his chair and Lucy was twiddling her thumbs, avoiding eye contact. There were a few minutes of silence, except from the chimes from the grandfather clock in the living room. Eventually he opened his mouth to say something, but Peter cut in,

"You don't have to tell us in detail or you don't even have to tell us at all. But it would really help us to help you." Peter said, his china blue eyes filled with a pleading hint that Edmund couldn't refuse. With a deep sigh Edmund began,

"It was about my time with the White Witch," as soon as he said her name, Lucy and Peter's eyes filled with horror, but Edmund ignored the looks and continued, "I was in her dungeons and she was trying to get me to tell her where you were, I kept saying I didn't know, so she sent Ginabrik in. He had his whip in his hand and he let Jadis's fury onto my right shoulder." He didn't want to go into too much detail as it was a horrible memory. Edmund now realised that the pain in his shoulder was like as if he had been whipped.

"And the night before you dreamt that Ginabrik had whipped you on the back?" Peter said worriedly, Edmund nodded again not seeing what they were getting at.

"Haven't you noticed that each time that you get hurt in one of your night mares, the mark and pain appears on you in real life?" Lucy said, looking into Edmund's deep chestnut eyes concerned. It was then he noticed that what Lucy had said was right, but why was it happening was the only question that was on his mind. _Because you are a traitor, Little King_. The ice cold voice rang round his head, it was the same voice that had echoed in his head when Peter woke him up and found slash marks down his back. And the same thoughts went through his mind; he kept saying to himself that Aslan had killed _Her_, and that she was dead. _But I'm speaking to you now, aren't I? _Her voice said in his head making him nod slightly. But voices from the outside world brought him out of his troubling thoughts and the cruel voice stopped.

"Ed?" Came Peter's voice filled with worry, Edmund looked up at his brother's frowed face, Lucy also joining Peter with her deep set concern.

"I'm fine, but I think I will go to bed now. You two should as well." With that said Edmund got up and made his way to bed.

Lucy and Peter looked at each other and sighed; they both got up and decided to take up Edmund's advice.

Edmund lay on his bed, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. He was scared of what the tonight's night mare would bring.....


	4. The dream

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up as quick as possible because I won't be able to get on my laptop for a while. Please review, it keeps me writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except an annoying cold**

_I sat in the dungeon for the 5__th__ night, my knees drawn to my chest. The shackles on my ankles cut deeply into my skin, but I pushed the pain to the back of my mind. I looked at the cup of water that the guard had given my, somewhat an hour ago, but already it was frozen. The floor that I sat upon was ice and the corner that I lay against was also ice, there was no escaping it, I only wore a woollen jumper and cotton shorts. Why on earth did I ever listen to that witch? She is no good. My brother and sisters and probably lots of other innocent people are going to get hurt or die because I wanted sweeties. _

_Suddenly voices drew me out from my thoughts; they were coming from the corridor just outside my frosted cell. The voices, I could now tell that it was Ginabrik and Maugrim, were now standing just outside my cell door. A key was jammed into the lock to the door, and slowly was turned. The icy door swung open to reveal a wolf, which I could recognise as Maugrim and Ginabrik with a whip in hand. I sighed inwardly to myself, what had I done this time? Or what had made him angry? I shuffled out of the corner I was in, not wanting to show weakness, my knee's left my chest and I sat there staring at in Ginabrik in the eye._

"_Tell us where your brother and sister have gone, I am going scouting for them, it would make my job much easier. If you don't tell me and I happen to meet them, well let's just say you won't be seeing them ever again." Maugrim said, he had an evil smirk on his face, well the closest facial expression to a smirk a wolf can make. After he said that Ginabrik stepped forward whip in hand._

"_I won't tell you anything, nothing at all." I said, my head held high, I wasn't going to show anymore weakness. Ginabrik came closer and closer, I knew what was coming next, so I braced myself._

"_Well if you're going to be like that, then we'll have to force it out of you." Maugrim snickered and looked at Ginabrik. The first hit landed on right forearm, then the next load on my back. The pain was horrific and my back felt like it was on fire. I was sure blood was dripping down my back; my right sleeve was turning scarlet. All of a sudden the whipping stopped, I waited there for a couple of minutes to start again, and it didn't. So I let out a huge sigh of relief, soon after that a pain that felt like an icy fire hit my knee. After that Ginabrik stood next Maugrim again._

"_We will return, hopefully after that little session you will think twice of not answering our questions." With that said they turned around and walked out. When I was sure they were not coming back, I let a few tears spill down my face, quietly I moved back to the corner and hugged my knee's to my chest._


End file.
